Lunatic Love
by wind.le-vent
Summary: Naruto mengagumi & menyukai Sasuke tapi tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Suatu ketika Sasuke kecelakaan di depan kedua mata Naruto. Diapun menolong sang pujaan hati..YAOI..SasuNaru..CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1: My Sweetest Nightmare

**_A Naruto Fanfiction.._**

**LUNATIC LOVE  
><strong>

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, SHONEN-AI/YAOI, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, maybe typos, shonen-ai/yaoi, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**PAIRING:** SasuNaru (S.N)

**Summary:** Mengagumi orang yang dicintainya dari jauh, itulah yang Naruto lakukan. Mereka berada di dunia yang sama tapi terasa hidup di dimensi yang berbeda. Mencintai tidak harus memiliki, tapi sekali saja Naruto ingin memiliki orang yang dicintainya.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 1: My Sweetest Nightmare -<strong>

* * *

><p>Kelopak-kelopak berwarna merah jambu itu berguguran tertiup angin. Terbang dan berputar menari di udara sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke rerumputan hijau. Musim semi telah datang, bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya. Di bawah sebuah pohon sakura besar terlihat dua bayangan berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan. Dua pemuda itu berdiri dalam diam.<p>

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah terdiam menundukan wajahnya, sementara pemuda yang satunya berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model _raven_ aka pantat ayam. Pemuda _raven_ itu bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Uhm..sebenarnya..ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Sasuke-senpai," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu pelan.

Pemuda manis berkulit tan itu bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Cepat katakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," kata Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke-senpai, aku..su, sudah lama aku menyukaimu."

Sasuke itu menatap pemuda pirang di depannya itu. Tanpa sadar dia memajukan tubuhnya melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Benarkah yang kudengar ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya membelai pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

"Karena aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu, Naru-chan."

Sasuke memegang dagu pemuda pirang itu dan menghadapkannya ke atas hingga dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap. Hitam _onyx_ Sasuke bertemu dengan biru _saphire_ Naruto. Wajah Naruto terpatul melalui iris Sasuke dan wajah Sasuke terpantul melalui iris Naruto. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Menikmati keindahan mata di hadapan mereka. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Naruto reflek memejamkan kedua matanya.

Bibir Sasuke bersentuhan dengan bibir ranum Naruto, saling bertautan dalam kehangatan dan kelembutan. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang Sasuke. Mempererat ciumannya dengan Sasuke menjadi semakin dalam.

"BRUK!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti karung beras jatuh dari langit. Reflek Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan ciuman mereka. Melihat sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba taman itu berubah menjadi sebuah kamar dengan cat dinding biru langit. Sosok Sasuke di hadapan Naruto pun perlahan mengabur dan menghilang. Naruto merasakan sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"NARUTO! MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN HAH?"

Terdengar suara teriak seorang wanita yang suaranya mampu memekakkan telinga.

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan cat dinding biru langit terlihat seorang wanita muda berambut merah panjang berdiri di samping sebuah tempat tidur kuning. Apron merah masih melekat di tubuh wanita itu. Perlahan Naruto membuka kedua pelupuk matanya. Memperlihatkan dua bola mata biru _saphire_ secerah langit musim semi itu. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Berdiri menatapnya sambil beracak pinggang.

_Ternyata cuma mimpi.. Tapi..bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-senpai.  
>Ini keberuntungan!<br>_

"Karena kau sudah bangun, cepat mandi sana. Atau kau akan terlambat, Naru-chan," ujar wanita itu seraya meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

"Hai'," sahut Naruto. "Adudududuh…pantatku sakit..," rintihnya seraya masih memegangi pantatnya.

Naruto meringis kesakitan akibat terjatuh dari tempat tidur _queen size_-nya dengan bagian pantat terlebih dulu. Diapun mulai berdiri dari lantai dan menatap jam wekernya yang telah menunjukan pukul 07.00 pagi.

_Oh..sudah jam tujuh pagi_..kata Naruto dalam hati dengan tenangnya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"KYAAA..! Aku terlambat!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto bergegas ke kamar mandi dan berganti seragam gakuran hitam sekolahnya. Hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur musim dingin. Dan tentu saja Naruto tidak ingin datang terlambat.

"Kaasan..aku berangkat..!" teriak Naruto seraya berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan..," pesan Kushina, Kaasan Naruto, dengan ramah.

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sekolahnya yang kebetulan tak jauh dari rumahnya. Diapun segera berlari menuju sebuah gang yang tak jauh dari jalanan utama. Diapun berlari dan terus berlari melewati gang sempit. Melewati gang-gang kecil yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju sekolahnya. Selain sepi, gang-gang itu juga saling berhubungan. Seperti sebuah _maze_ di kota besar itu.

Setelah berlari kurang lebih sepuluh menit, Naruto sampai di depan gerbang sekolah bertuliskan Konoha Gakuen. Dari kejauhan terlihat Kotetsu, selaku penjaga pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen bersiap menutup pintu gerbang. Naruto mempercepat laju larinya. Dia melompat tinggi.

SYUUUT..

Naruto melompati pagar yang hampir menutup itu. Diapun mendarat dengan berjongkok dan bertumpu dengan kaki kirinya.

"Berhasil..!" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

Kotetsu hanya melihat pemuda itu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi bagi Kotetsu melihat ritual Naruto melompati pagar gerbang sekolah karena hampir setiap paginya selalu seperti itu. Apalagi kalau dia datang terlambat.

Dengan penuh semangat Naruto berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Sesampainya di lobby ada banyak murid perempuan berkerumun di setiap sudut lobby. Naruto melewati lobby dan menghiraukan murid-murid perempuan itu. Dia berjalan melewati koridor.

"Kyaa..Sasuke..!"

Terdengar teriakan seorang gadis. Naruto sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Entah kenapa dia terdiam di koridor itu. Diapun buru-buru menuju kelasnya yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan cepat dia berlari memasuki kelasnya. Naruto duduk di bangkunya yang berada di bangku deretan kedua dari depan dekat jendela yang bersebelahan dengan koridor.

"Sasuke-senpai..I LOVE YOU..!"

"Jadikan aku pacarmu.."

Terdengarlah teriakan gadis-gadis seraya mengerumuni jalan sepanjang koridor.

_Mereka ini, semuanya berisik. Aku tidak suka._

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model rambut pantat ayamnya melangkahkan kaki memasuki lobby sekolah. Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan angkuh dengan wajah datar dan kedua tangan berada di kedua saku celana hitamnya. Ditatapnya bosan para _fans girls_-nya yang makin hari tambah banyak itu. Seperti kata pepatah, mati satu tumbuh seribu.

_Kapan mereka berhenti berteriak seperti itu? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau suara mereka mengganggu pendengaran?_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke melewati koridor sekolah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan santai, kelas 3-A. Para fans girls Sasuke masih saja mengikutinya. Dan mulai meghilang satu per satu begitu sang pemuda idaman memasuki kelasnya. Sementara itu dari kelas 2-C, Naruto melihat Sasuke melalui kaca jendela di samping bangkunya. Menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Kelas 2-C dan kelas 3-A berseberangan. Mudah untuk Naruto mengamati Sasuke tanpa sang pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hayo..kau mengamati sang pangeran es ya..?" tanya seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Naruto.

Gadis memiliki dua mata berwarna hijau _emerald_. Rambutnya pink sebahu. Parasnya cantik. Dan berkulit putih. Namanya Haruno Sakura, sahabat dari Naruto.

"Ah, tidak..," elak Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Muncul semburat pink di wajah tan-nya.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"I, ini karena cuacanya panas. Iya, panas."

"Haah..mana ada cuaca di musim semi itu panas? Yang ada juga sejuk kan, Naruto? Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran membuka sebuah novel dan mulai membacanya. Gadis berambut pink sebahu itu duduk di bangku sebelah Naruto. Dia mengambil tas ransel merahnya lalu dia membuka buku-bukunya.

_Kapan dia akan jujur pada perasaannya? Kalau seperti ini terus, tidak akan ada perkembangan_..batin Sakura.

"Hei," panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku di depannya.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Ssst..jangan keras-keras.. Kalau sampai ada yang dengar, aku bisa malu.."

Naruto manatap Sakura intens. Sakura menghela nafas. Dia menatap balik Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa masalahnya menyukai Sasuke? Dia tampan, jadi tidak masalah kan?"

"Tapi kan aku.."

"Banyak orang yang menyukainya, jadi menyukainya bukanlah hal yang tabu."

"Tapi, aku laki-laki."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tatapan dan air mukanya terlihat sendu.

"Aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya karena kami sama-sama laki-laki. Apalagi aku merasa cinta ini hanya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia tidak mencintaiku, bahkan mengenalkupun tidak," tutur Naruto dengan senyum miris menghiasi wajahnya.

Tatapan Sakura pada Naruto melembut. Dia merasa bersalah telah berkata seperti itu padanya.

_Naruto.. Kau teman, ah bukan, kau sahabat terbaikku. Aku pasti akan membantumu.._

.

.

.

"NARUTO..!" teriak Sakura seraya berlari kencang ke arah sahabatnya yang duduk di tepi halaman, tepatnya duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. Diapun tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa? Kau mencariku?" tanya Naruto _innocent_.

"Kau lupa? Tadi kau memintaku membelikan roti mie goreng di kantin. Sekarang dengan enaknya kau bilang 'Kau mencariku?' Apa kau mau mati?" tanya Sakura sebal. Diapun mendudukan diri di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Ah iya! Maaf aku lupa."

"Sudahlah..penyakit lupamu itu memang tidak bisa diobati. Padahal kalau soal Sasuke pasti tidak akan lupa," sindir Sakura dengan santainya.

Naruto yang tengah minum soda langsung menyemburkan minumannya, tersedak. Soda itupun masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Hidungnya terasa tersumbat. Sakura menatapnya.

"HA HA HA HA..," tawa Sakura pecah.

Gadis berambut pink itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tangan kiri memegangi perutnya sedangkan tangan kanannya memukul-pukul bangku taman yang didudukinya. Sementara itu Naruto sibuk mengelap sisa-sisa minumannya tadi yang membasahi hidungnya. Soda itu masih terasa di hidung Naruto.

"Sungguh, kau sama sekali tidak membantu, Sakura," ujar Naruto kesal.

Siapa yang tidak kesal? Sedang mengalami 'musibah' tapi malah ditertawakan. Apalagi yang menertawakannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Poor Naruto.

"Maaf..maaf.. Habisnya kau lucu sekali Naru-chan. Wajahmu tadi membuatku ingin tertawa," kata Sakura dengan senyuman ramah.

"Iya, iya, aku maafkan."

"Eh, Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak ingin berkenalan dengan'nya'?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita sama-sama tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

"Sasuke? Kurasa tidak. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau dia berbeda denganku."

"Kau kan tidak..err, maksudku, kau kan belum mengenalnya. Siapa tahu dia orang yang sama sepertimu."

"Tidak."

"Kau sok tahu, Naruto. Atau..kau terlalu takut untuk mengetahui kebenarannya?"

"Kebenaran?"

"Soal Sasuke. Mungkin dia orang yang berbeda dengan apa yang semua orang bayangkan. Mungkin saja dia bukanlah pangeran es yang bisa membekukan orang di sekitarnya. Mungkin saja dia bukanlah orang yang..sama sepertimu dalam arti yang berbeda."

"Maksudmu?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu."

Naruto membuka bungkus roti yang diberikan Sakura dan mulai memakannya. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mengamati gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi.

"Hei, hei..apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara seorang pemuda yang mengagetkan Naruto dan Sakura. Reflek mereka menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi seperti nanas itu. Di sampingnya tampak seorang pemuda lain yang berambut coklat dengan dua tato segitiga merah pada kedua pipinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke arah Naruto dan Sakura berada. Mereka adalah Nara Shikamaru dan Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat.

"Dilihat juga ketahuan kan sedang apa?" tanya balik Sakura seraya menggigit roti di tangan kanannya.

"Makan siang." Pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa di sini? Makan siang berdua saja. Kalian pacaran?" tebak Shikamaru sambil menatap mereka berdua curiga.

"Bu, bukan begitu Shikamaru-senpai. Aku dan Sakura adalah sahabat dekat. Kami bukan sepasang kekasih," sergah Naruto cepat.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba ikut-ikutan.

"Kami tidak punya hubungan seperti itu, Shikamaru-senpai. Kami hanya berteman biasa. Aku sudah menganggap Naru-chan seperti adikku sendiri, begitu pula dengan Naru-chan menganggapku sebagai kakaknya," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hahahahaha.."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru dan Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Naruto dan Sakura kebingunggan. Mereka hanya bisa melihat dan mengira-ngira apa yang Shikamaru dan Kiba pikirkan.

"Kenapa Shikamaru-senpai dan Kiba-kun tertawa?" tanya Naruto _innocent_.

"Kalian ini lucu, kami hanya bercanda. Tapi hanya dengan melihat kedekatan kalian berdua siapapun bisa salah sangka," papar Kiba.

"Justru menurutku kalianlah yang aneh..," timpal Sakura.

"Apanya?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Aku tahu kalian itu anggota Dewan Sekolah, tapi apa kalian berdua harus selalu bersama kemana saja?"

"Eh?" Kiba sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kalian punya hubungan khusus. Apa dugaanku salah?"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak..bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang mendengarnya? Bisa salah paham kan?" sahut Shikamaru datar.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kiba, ayo kita pergi," ajak Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Shikamaru dan Kiba beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara Naruto dan Sakura masih melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka yang terganggu.

.

.

.

Sekolah telah usai. Semua murid Konoha Gakuen pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Bagitu pula dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu berjalan santai melewati jalanan yang biasa dilewatinya ketika akan pulang ke rumah. Di sampingnya ada Sakura berjalan sambil sibuk dengan ponsel _flip_ pinknya.

"Pipipip..pipiiiip.. Pipipip..pipiiiip.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara panggilan masuk dari ponsel Sakura. Gadis itu langsung menekan tomnol hijau dengan cepat.

"Moshi-moshi..," sapa Sakura ramah.

"_Sakura, kau ada dimana?_" tanya seseorang di ujung telepon.

"Di jalan. Aku baru mau pulang. Ada apa?"

"_Kau bisa kemari? Ada masalah penting._"

"Baiklah, aku segera ke sana."

Naruto menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto perhatian.

"Maaf Naru, aku harus pergi. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanya Sakura menyesal.

Naruto mengangguk, "Pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jaa.."

"Jaa.."

Sakura berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berada. Naruto menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin jauh. Lalu dia menatap langit musim semi yang terlihat indah walau tak seindah kedua bola matanya. Diapun tersenyum. Kembali menatap ke depan dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba kedua matanya melebar menatap pemandangan di hadapannya.

Di perempatan menuju rumahnya dari kejauhan Naruto melihat sosok bayangan yang mirip dengan sosok pemuda yang dicintainya. Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan mengerjap-kerjapkannya berulang kali.

_Aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi!_

Ketika kedua mata biru langit itu menatap ke depan, sosok itu masih terlihat jelas di sana. Ini bukan mimpi atau ilusi. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu nyata dan berdiri di sana, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Ya, dari kejauhan. Dia hanya sanggup melakukannya dari jauh. Menatap sosok yang begitu dicintainya dan mengaguminya dari balik bayangan.

_Sasuke-senpai..aku dan kau tinggal di dunia yang sama. Tapi aku merasa kita hidup di dimensi yang berbeda.  
>Aku tahu mencintai tidak harus memiliki. Namun sekali saja..aku ingin memiliki orang yang kucintai walau itu tidak mungkin.<em>

Sasuke sibuk dengan ponsel _flip_ hitamnya hingga tak menyadari tatapan Naruto yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Pemuda itu bersiap menyeberang jalan sementara kedua matanya masih sibuk pada layar di ponselnya. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah truk yang berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak ayal lagi, Sasuke tertabrak mobil itu.

_Sasuke!_ Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke berada. Pemuda berkulit putih itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan. Tas ransel yang dibawanya terlempar jauh. Ponselnya jatuh dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Sementara itu truk yang menabrak Sasuke melajukan truknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melarikan diri. Naruto langsung memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke.

_Denyut nadinya masih ada._

Tapi keadaan Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Kepalanya terbentur dan mengeluarkan darah. Kedua lengannya terluka akibat bertubrukan dengan aspal yang kasar. Terlihat ada luka di sudut bibirnya.

"Bagaimana ini..? Sasuke, sadarlah..kumohon bangunlah. Sasu-kun.."

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang masih terbaring tak berdaya.

"TOLONG..! TOLONG..! Ada kecelakaan! Tolong..!" teriak Naruto meminta bantuan.

Tapi sayang usahanya sia-sia. Tak ada seorangpun di sekitar tempat itu. Entah kenapa tidak ada orang, padahal hari masih siang.

_Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke-senpai di sini dalam keadaan seperti ini_, pikir Naruto.

Naruto berlari mengambil tas ransel Sasuke yang terlempar cukup jauh. Dipakainya tas ransel itu. Lalu kembali berlari ke samping Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke atas.

"UGH! Berat..," keluh Naruto pelan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menggendong Sasuke. Harapannya tidaklah banyak. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sasuke-senpai..kumohon bertahanlah..," pinta Naruto.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Minna..! Tanoshinderu? Jouhou ya wind le-vent desu. Yoroshiku.<br>(_Hai semua..! Having fun? Aku wind le-vent. Salam kenal._)

Tidak perlu banyak yang kukatakan, cukup berkata  
>"Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca.. Arigato gozaimasu.."<p>

_Review please.._


	2. Chapter 2: Colors of the Heart

**_A Naruto Fanfiction.._**

**LUNATIC LOVE  
><strong>

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, SHONEN-AI/YAOI, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, maybe typos, shonen-ai/yaoi, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**PAIRING:** SasuNaru (S.N)

**Summary:** Naruto mengagumi & menyukai Sasuke tapi tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Suatu ketika Sasuke kecelakaan di depan kedua mata Naruto. Diapun menolong sang pujaan hati.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwt yg udah review non-log in..<strong>

_**kero kousuki**_: Makasih udah review. Aku ingin sesekali menabrak Sasuke, hehe. Makanya kali ini dia ketabrak padahal baru kemunculan chapter 1. Hahaha..

**_myury-chan_**: Sebelumnya makasih udah mau review. Rate M ya? Kita lihat aja perkembangan ceritanya. Hehe..

**_Kyunnieloves_**: Makasih atas review-nya. Sasuke pasti sadar kok, dia kan gak koma.

Thnx to reviewers: **_Tsukihime Akari _**dan**_ mitsu-tsuki_**

Special thnx to yg udah menambahkan fic ini pada Favorite List: **Tsukihime Akari**

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 2: Colors of the Heart -<strong>

* * *

><p>"UGH! Berat..," keluh Naruto pelan.<p>

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menggendong Sasuke. Harapannya tidaklah banyak. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke yang sangat dicintainya.

"Sasuke-senpai..kumohon bertahanlah..," pinta Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menjauh dari perempatan tempat Sasuke kecelakaan itu. Darah Sasuke masih membekas pada aspal jalan raya itu. Tanpa disadari Naruto maupun Sasuke, seorang pemuda mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka sedari tadi. Pemuda itu bersembunyi di balik sebuah lampu pinggir jalan. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya, pemuda itu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke jatuh tadi. Kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sebuah ponsel _flip_ hitam yang telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian tergeletak di tengah jalan raya. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu berjalan dan memungut ponsel hitam Sasuke itu. _Casing_ ponsel itu telah retak dan hancur di beberapa bagian. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kena kau," gumamnya lirih. "Khu..khu..khu.."

Pemuda itu menyimpan ponsel _flip_ hitam itu ke dalam saku celananya. Diapun berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu dengan seringaian lebar masih menghiasi parasnya.

Naruto menggendong Sasuke yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dan lebih berat darinya. Dengan tertatih-tatih pemuda itu berjuang membawanya. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua dengan halaman kecil di depannya. Pagar tembok kuning mengelilingi rumah sederhana itu. Naruto tersenyum. Akhirnya dia sampai di rumah.

"Tadaima (_aku pulang_)," ucap Naruto pelan seraya membuka pintu rumah dengan tangan kirinya.

"Okaeri nasai..(_selamat datang_)," balas Kushina seraya berjalan menuju ruang depan.

Kedua mata Kushina membulat sempurna melihat sang anak membawa seorang pemuda ke dalam rumah. Apalagi pemuda itu dibawanya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Kushina menatap Naruto tajam.

"Naru-chan, siapa dia?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

Naruto menurunkan Sasuke lalu membaringkannya di atas sofa orange panjang di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Dia Sasuke-senpai, kakak kelasku. Tadi dia mengalami kecelakaan di ujung jalan," jelas Naruto seraya menaruh tas ransel Sasuke di atas meja.

"Kasihan sekali.. Kau memang baik hati, Naru-chan. Kaasan bangga padamu."

"Kaasan, tolong ambilkan kotak obat."

"Iya, akan Kaasan ambilkan. Sebentar ya.."

Kushina berbalik dan berlari ke ruang dalam. Dia menghampiri sebuah lemari kaca di dekat tangga. Dicarinya satu per satu kotak obat itu pada setiap bagian rak yang ada di sana. Terlihat berbagai macam barang di sana tapi kotak obat itu tak ada dimanapun. Lalu Kushina membuka pintu laci-laci yang ada di bagian palig bawah lemari. Kedua matanya menangkap barang dicarinya itu tergeletak di laci paling bawah. Kushina mengambilnya dan bergegas kembali ke ruang tamu dimana Naruto menunggunya.

"Naru-chan! Ini kotak obatnya," panggil Kushina seraya memberikan kotak obat itu.

"Arigato Kaasan," balas Naruto seraya membuka kotak obat itu.

Naruto mengeluarkan obat merah, cairan alkohol, kapas, perban, dan kain kasa. Dengan cekatan Naruto mengoleskan cairan alkohol dengan kapas pada luka-luka yang terdapat pada tubuh Sasuke. Diapun mengoleskan obat merah pada kapas yang lain dan memperban kepala Sasuke sebelah kiri yang mengeluarkan darah.

Kushina memperhatikan setiap gerakan Naruto dengan seksama. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum mengetahui anaknya sangat terampil dalam pengobatan. Tidak salah dia mendidik Naruto dalam bidang itu ketika masih kecil dulu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Naruto mengembalikan semua perlengkapan itu ke dalam kotak obat. Menutup tutup kotaknya dengan rapat.

"Naru-chan..," panggil sang ibu pelan.

"Iya," sahut Naruto seraya menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau suka ya pada Sasuke-kun?"

"Eh?"

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah mndengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut sang ibu. Bagaimana bisa Kaasannya mengetahui hal itu hanya sekali melihat? Selama ni dia tidak pernah membicaraka tentang Sasuke, atau teman sekolahnya sekalipun. Wajar saja, dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman sekolahnya kecuali Sakura yang memang sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil.

"Wajahmu memerah lho..? Jadi benar ya..?"

"Ti, tidak! Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke-senpai. Lagipula apa-apan sih Kaasan, aku kan laki-laki," sergah Naruto seraya mengalihkan tatapannya dari sang ibu tercinta.

Kushina tersenyum, "Dari sikapmu saja Kaasan tahu kalau kau mencintainya, ya kan Naru-chan?"

"Kaasan.."

"Hihihihi.."

Kushina melangkah pergi ke ruang dalam dengan ceria. Dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengetahui sang anak tersayang sedang jatuh cinta dengan pemuda tampan yang ditolongnya.

_Sasuke-kun pemuda yang tampan, kurasa tidak masalah kalau dia yang mendapatkan Naru-chan._  
><em>Ah! Sakura-chan apa sudah tahu soal ini ya? Hm..dia pasti sependapat denganku yang sesama fujoshi. Hehe..<em>

Sepeninggal Kaasannya, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan iba. Melihat paras tampan Sasuke, memperhatikan setiap lekukan di wajahnya, dan mengamatinya sedekat ini tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Naruto. Selama ini dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, memperhatikannya diam-diam, dan mencintainya dari balik bayangan. Sekarang ang pujaan hati ada di depan kedua matanya. Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Perlahan tangan tannya bergerak menuju rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke. Dibelainya rambut raven itu.

_Apakah ini hanyalah mimpi..? Jika ini mimpi, aku tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi ini. Walau hanya mimpi aku ingin bersamamu, di sampingmu.._

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi di daerah pertokoan itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Dia melihat sesuatu tengah terjadi sekitar beberapa meter di samping kanannya. Di gang sempit itu terlihat seorang gadis dengan beberapa preman mengelilinginya. Gadis berambut biru tua itu terlihat ketakutan. Sepertinya dia sedang diganggu oleh mereka. Dari seifuku yang dikenakan gadis itu Sakura bisa menebak kalau dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. Tanpa keraguan, Sakura bergegas berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak gadis berambut biru panjang itu.

Gadis itu terus memberontak, padahal tangan kanannya dicengkeram erat salah seorang dari preman itu. Sementara itu tangan kirinya memeluk erat tas selempangnya.

"Kau sangat cantik. Bagaimana kalau ikut bersama dengan kami?" tanya seorang preman yang mencekeram tangan gadis itu.

"Hei kalian!" teriak Sakura memanggil para preman itu.

Para preman itu sontak menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sakura berdiri di belakang mereka dengan berkacak pinggang. Gadis berambut biru itu juga mengalihkan kedua mata ungu lavendernya ke arah Sakura.

"Wah, gadis cantik lainnya datang..," ucap salah seorang preman yang lainnya yang berambut orange dan bertubuh gemuk.

"Kalian ini bodoh atau apa? Dia sudah meminta kalian melepaskannya kan?" ujar Sakura dengan santainya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau menyebut kami bodoh?"

"Kenapa? Selain bodoh ternyata kalian juga tuli."

"Wajahmu memang cantik tapi ucapanmu busuk, nona muda," sindir preman berambut abu-abu tua.

"Ho..benarkah? Tapi tidak lebih busuk dari bau kalian," sahut Sakura dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba preman berambut hitam diikat ke atas yang mencengkeram tangan gadis itu melepas cengkeraman tangannya. Gadis itu memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memerah. Sementara itu para preman itu sepertinya marah mendengar ucapan kasar Sakura terhadap mereka. Perlahan mereka berjalan maju menuju tempat Sakura berada.

Tanpa aba-aba salah seorang preman yang berbadan gemuk menyerang Sakura dengan tinju tangan kanannya. Reflek Sakura menunduk menghindarinya. Lalu dia berdiri dan menendang salah seorang preman berambut hitam. Tubuh preman itu terdorong ke belakang. Tiba-tiba seorang preman melompat dan menyerang Sakura dengan sebuah tongkat pemukul baseball. Sakura memutar tubuhnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat besi berwarna silver yang bisa dipanjangkan dan dipendekkan sesuai dengan kemauannya.

TRING..!

Ditahannya serangan preman itu dengan tongkat besinya.

"Kau hebat juga," puji preman berambut abu-abu tua itu.

"Tentu saja," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sakura memutar tongkatnya dan memukulkannya pada preman itu. Sang preman berambut abu-abu tua itu bersanto ke belakang menghindarinya. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Sakura berlari seraya memutar tongkat besinya di atas kepala. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dipukulnya tongkatnya ke arah preman berambut hitam. Kemudian beralih memukul preman-preman yang lainnya.

Preman-preman itu terkapar di atas tanah dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dalam waktu singkat mereka dikalahkan Sakura.

"Huh, kupikir kalian preman yang kuat ternyata hanya sekumpulan preman kelas teri. Tapi kalian cukup menyenangkan juga untuk melepas stress," ujar Sakura santai seraya menyimpan tongkat besinya kembali ke dalam sakunya. Sakura berbalik dan melihat ke arah gadis berambut biru tadi.

"Daijobu ka? (_kau tidak apa-apa?_)" tanya Sakura pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, "A, arigato gozaimasu..(_terima kasih_)"

"Doitashimashite (_sama-sama_). Oya, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, murid kelas 2-F. Salam kenal."

"Aku Haruno Sakura, murid kelas 2-C. Salam kenal juga, Hinata-chan."

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya melihat pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih memerah. Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya menatap pergelangan tangan Hinata. Diperiksanya pergelangan tangan itu.

"Sepertinya kau terluka. Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang? Siapa tahu masih ada preman lain yang akan datang," tawar Sakura ramah.

"Ti, tidak perlu Sakura-chan. Kebetulan rumahku tidak jauh da-dari sini," tolak Hinata.

"Biaklah, aku pergi dulu ya," ujar Sakura seraya berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan," ucpa Hinata pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Menggunakan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya seperti memberi hormat pada Hinata, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata-chan." Sakura berlari keluar dari gang sempit itu.

Hinata tersenyum lalu diapun berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

.

Bias-bias keemasan menghiasi angkasa. Awan-awan putih berubah warna menjadi orange akibat reflek cahaya matahari. Sang mentari telah berada di sisi barat. Tak lama lagi matahari akan terbenam. Seorang pria berkulit putih membelokkan mobil kuningnya di jalanan kecil perumahan Konoha. Dilihat dari pakaian setelan biru muda yang dipakainya sepertiya dia seorang pekerja kantoran.

Tiba-tiba mobil itu berbelok pada sebuah rumah sederhana dengan papan marga 'Namikaze'. Pria itu keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu rumah itu.

"Tadaima..," sapa seorang pria berambut _blonde_ itu sambil memasuki rumah Naruto.

Pria tampan dengan kedua mata biru _saphire_ seperti milik Naruto itu adalah ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

"Okaeri..," sambut Kushina menghampiri suaminya dengan senyum merekah di bibir ranumnya.

Minato melepas sepatu pantofel hitamnya. Ketika melewati ruang tamu tak sengaja kedua matanya menangkap sosok pemuda tampan tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Dia mengernyit heran. Siapa pemuda itu? Teman Naruto-kah? Kenapa dia tidur di ruang tamu? Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di kepala Minato. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu Minato menoleh ke arah Kushina.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Minato seraya menunjuk ke arah Sasuke berada.

"Oh..dia Sasuke, kakak kelas Naruto," jawab Kushina lemah lembut.

"Kenapa tidur di sofa ruang tamu kita? Mana Naruto?"

"Tadi Sasuke-kun kecelakaan, Naru-chan yang membawanya ke rumah dan merawatnya. Tapi..dari tadi siang dia belum sadarkan diri juga."

"Sudah menghubungi orang tuanya?"

"Kata Naru-chan, orang tua Sasuke tinggal di luar kota."

"Kalau begitu kita harus memindahannya ke kamar. Tidak mungkin kita biarkan dia terus berada di ruang tamu kan?"

Kushina mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu..kita pindahkan ke kamarku saja. Aku yang membawanya ke sini jadi akulah yang harus bertanggungjawab merawatnya sampai sembuh," ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kedua orang tuanya. "Aku bisa tidur di kotatsu."

Mengerti keinginan sang anak tercinta, Minato dan Kushina mengangguk menyetujui usul Naruto. Minato melangkah menghampiri Sasuke. Digendongnya Sasuke ala _bridal style_ dengan hati-hati mengingat tubuh Sasuke penuh luka. Minato berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamar Naruto berada. Sang pemiliki kamar membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke terbaring di atas tempat tidur _queen size_ Naruto yang berwarna orange muda. Minato dan Kushina keluar dari kamar anaknya. Tak lupa mereka menutup pintu kamar itu. Sedangkan Naruto masih berada di kamarnya. Dia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Kedua mata _saphire_ itu masih mengamati sosok Sasuke yang masih lemah.

Di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze, Minato dan Kushina duduk berhadap-hadapan. Di atas meja ruang makan terlihat berbagai macam makanan lezat telah tersaji di atas piring-piring putih. Kedua pasangan Namikaze itu memakan makan malam mereka dalam ketenangan. Kali ini Naruto tidak makan bersama mereka.

"Minato-chan..," panggil Kushina dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Mendegar panggilan 'tidak biasa' dari sang istri, Minato menelan ludah dengan paksa. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"A, ada apa Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato berusaha bersikap wajar.

"Mau dengar berita bagus tidak?"

"Berita apa?" Minato bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa mungkin istrinya hamil lagi?

"Naru-chan sedang jatuh cinta..," ujar Kushina dengan kedua tangan tergenggam erat di depan dada. "Aku sangat bahagia seolah aku sendiri yang sedang mengalaminya, Minato-chan."

"Siapa orang yang beruntung itu? Sakura-chan?" tebak Minato yang ikut tersenyum juga mendengarnya.

"Bukan..bukan.. Ssst..jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, Minato-chan. Orang itu adalah Sasuke-kun."

Kedua mata biru saphire Minato terbelalak mendengarnya. Minato terdiam membeku di tempat duduknya, sementara Kushina masih memasang wajah ceria di depannya. Minato shock mengetahui kenyataan anak laki-lakinya jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki. Anak laki-lakinya menyukai sesama jenis! Tanpa sadar Minato menjatuhkan sumpit yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Kushina menyadari kalau suaminya sedang dalam _shock mode on_.

"Minato-chan, tidak apa-apa kan kalau Naru-chan berpacaran dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina menyadarkan Minato dari lamunannya.

"Tapi..mereka berdua sesama jenis, Kushina-chan," jawab Minato ragu.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok. Zaman sekarang kan banyak juga pernikahan sesama jenis. Itu wajar."

"Tapi aku agak ragu apakah Sasuke-kun mau menerima Naruto."

"Pasti mau!" ujar Kushina optimis. "Naru-chan kan kawaii."

"Kalau Kushina-chan setuju akupun akan setuju."

"Kyaa..! Arigato Minato-chan."

Minato hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap ceria Kushina terlebih lagi saat berhubungan dengan yaoi.

_Dasar fujoshi_, ucap Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

**[Keesokan harinya di sekolah..]**

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya yang terbuka lebar. Di sekitarnya terlihat murid-murid Konoha Gakuen yang lain tengah berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolahnya. Tapi Naruto masih saja berdiam diri di sana. Dia menghela nafas lelah. Kedua matanya terlihat redup, tak bersemangat. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu kanannya. Sontak Naruto menoleh ke arah orang itu.

Seorang gadis berambut pink pendek berjalan melewatinya dengan kepala menoleh ke arah Naruto, tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Ohayo Naru-chan.. Apa yang lakukan di situ? Ayo masuk," sapa Sakura perhatian.

Naruto tersenyum lalu berlari menyusul langkah kaki Sakura. Diapun berjalan di samping kiri gadis berkulit putih itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak bersemangat, ada masalah apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kurang tidur," jawab Naruto bohong.

"Jangan bohong, bisa kulihat dari matamu kau berbohong."

Naruto hanya diam tidak menaggapi ucapan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah..sepertinya kau belum siap menceritakannya padaku. Akan kutunggu," ujar Sakura santai.

Dua sahabat itu melewati lobby yang ramai seperti biasanya. Murid-murid perempuan menunggu kedatangan pangeran mereka yang tak kunjung datang pula. Mereka terlihat gelisah. Sakura menatap mereka dengan heran. Sedangkan Naruto menghiraukan apa yang gadis-gadis itu lakukan.

"Kenapa Sasuke-senpai belum datang juga ya?" gumam seorang gadis tiba-tiba.

"Biasanya pangeran sudah datang jam segini.."

"Apa mungkin Sasuke-sama sakit?"

"Sasuke-sama..kenapa ya..?"

Terdengar suara-suara keluhan para gadis itu. Jam dinding sudah menujukkan hampir jam delapan pagi, tapi Sasuke belum datang juga. Padahal gadis-gadis itu sudah menunggunya sejak tadi pagi.

_Sasuke-senpai.._, ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi masam. Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto dan melihat perubahan raut wajah pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum kecil. Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan kelas mereka, 2-C. Kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Ohayo..!" seru Sakura memberi salam pada teman-temannya.

"Ah! Itu dia datang," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat seraya menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Di samping gadis blonde pucat itu berdiri seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Sakura.

"Sakura-chan," panggil Hinata seraya berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Maaf tiba-tiba datang menemuimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja, Hinata-chan."

"Aku..ingin berterima kasih padamu soal kemarin. Karna itulah..ba-bagaimana kalau nanti malam ki-kita makan malam bersama?" ajak Hinata.

"Boleh saja. Oya, Hinata..ini sahabatku, namanya Naruto."

Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Hinata. Perlahan-lahan tangan kanan Hinata bergerak menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku," ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"A, aku Hyuuga Hinata, yoroshiku Naruto-kun," sahut Hinata malu-malu.

Merekapun berjabat tangan.

"Nanti Naru-chan juga ikut ya Hinata-chan. Naru-chan ini sahabatku sejak kecil."

"Eh? Bolehkah?" tanya Naruto.

"Te, tentu saja. Teman Sakura-chan adalah temanku juga," jawab Hinata.

"Arigato."

Hinata tersenyum. Wajah Naruto yang dari tadi terlihat tidak bersemangat sudah mulai ceria kembali.

"Pipipipipuup..pipipipiiiip... Pipipipipuup..pipipipiiiip..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berbunyi dengan cukup keras. Gadis pink itu meraih ponsel pada sakunya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Tertera sebuah nama di sana, "BaKarasu". Dia menghela nafas lelah. Memandang ke arah Naruto dan Hinata secara bergantian.

"Maaf, aku pergi sebentar," kata Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

_Sepertinya telpon yang penting. Siapa ya?_ Pikir Naruto dan Hinata sama.

Sakura berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Mendokusei, untuk apa dia menghubungiku di jam seperti ini? Dasar si bodoh ini," gerutu Sakura sambil terus berlari.

Sakura melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, memeriksa apakah ada orang di sekitar tempat itu. Tapi sejauh mata memandang tak nampak bayangan seorangpun di sana. Sakura berjalan menghampiri sebuah pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan ditekannya tombol hijau.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"_Sakura-chan, akhirnya kau angkat juga._"

"Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya? Kalau aku sedang di sekolah jangan menelponku."

"_Aku tahu. Tapi ini darurat._"

"Ada apa?"

"_Kumohon bantulah aku_."

"Aku tidak bisa, kau ingin aku membolos sekolah hanya untuk pekerjaan tidak berguna seperti itu? Tidak, terima kasih."

"_Ayolah..aku janji ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya._"

"Dulu kau juga mengatakannya, baka."

"_Komohon.._"

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi tidak sekarang. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan segera ke sana."

"Tuuuut..."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memutus sambungan telponnya. Disimpannya kembali telpon itu ke dalam sakunya. Sakura berjalan kembali ke arah gedung sekolah.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah buku setebal kamus bahasa Inggris-Jepang 250.000 kata jatuh tepat di samping Sakura. Sedikit saja Sakura tidak menghindar, buku itu bisa jatuh mengenai kepalanya. Kedua mata emerald Sakura menajam. Dia mendongak ke atas. Dari balik jendela lantai dua terlihat bayangan seseorang menyeringai lalu menghilang.

_Dia mulai lagi._

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sakura berjalan cepat kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan buku tak berdosa itu tergeletak di atas rerumputan hijau.

Tap..srak..sraak..tap..

Seorang pemuda berkaki jenjang menghentikan langkahnya di depan buku itu. Kedua matanya menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah. Pemuda itu mendengus lalu tangan putihnya memungut buku tebal itu. Pada sampul buku tebal itu terdapat tulisan tercetak tebal "Sejarah Sastra Kuno Kelas 3." Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis. Dibawanya buku itu dengan tangan kirinya. Pemuda itu berjalan santai memasuki gedung sekolah. Mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Target pertama, Haruno Sakura," ujar pemuda itu datar.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Yo! What's up, minna-san? O genki desu ka?<p>

Akhirnya bisa updated! Maaf ya membuat lama menunggu.. (_ _) Hehe..

Chapter ini Sasuke masih belum sadarkan diri dan Naru-chan masih setia menjaganya.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca.. Arigato gozaimasu..

_Review please.._


	3. Chapter 3: A Plan Behind Darkness

**_A Naruto Fanfiction.._**

**LUNATIC LOVE  
><strong>

**RATE:** T

**GENRE:** Romance, drama, SHONEN-AI/YAOI, friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

**WARNING:** AU, maybe typos, shonen-ai/yaoi, masih ada kesempatan untuk "back"

**PAIRING:** SasuNaru (S.N)

**Summary:** Naruto menyukai Sasuke tapi tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Suatu ketika Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan di depan kedua mata Naruto. Diapun menolong sang pujaan hati.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 3: A Plan Behind Darkness -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Triririring..triiiriririring..."<strong>

Seorang gadis menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya dan bergegas mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi. Sebuah email baru saja masuk dalam _inbox_-nya. Dia tidak mengenal siapa pengirimnya tapi rasa penasaran hinggap dalam dirinya. Dengan cepat dibukanya email itu.

* * *

><p><em>[Tahukah kalian alasan kenapa Uchiha Sasuke tidak datang hari ini?<em>

_Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, Sasuke adalah tipe dingin. Tapi apa kalian tahu kalau dibalik itu semua dia adalah tipe seorang cowok playboy? Diam-diam dia memiliki seorang kekasih. Ketika kedua orang tuanya mengetahui hubungan mereka, mereka melarangnya bertemu dengannya. Tapi di hari itu Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap bersama dengan kekasihnya dan ingin tinggal dengannya. Karena itulah dia kabur dari rumah. Saat ini dia sedang berada di rumah kekasih gelapnya._

_Kalian semua tidak perlu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Tapi percayalah aku tidak berbohong. Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri.]_

* * *

><p>Gadis itu tidak percaya dengan kabar yang baru saja didapatnya. Diapun menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yang juga sedang melihat ponsel mereka. Reaksi mereka tidak jauh beda dengannya. Sepertinya teman-temannya juga mendapat kabar yang sama. Siapapun yang pengirim email itu, dia tahu bagaimana menyampaikan kabar pada semua murid di sekolah itu.<p>

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Murid-murid Konoha Gakuen banyak yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin. Salah satunya adalah Sakura dan Hinata, yang sedang menikmati _bento_ mereka di salah satu sudut kantin. Naruto sedang tidak enak badan. Dia memutuskan menunggu kedua temannya itu di dalam kelas.

**"Beep..beep...beep..beep..."**

Tiba-tiba ponsel ungu muda Hinata berbunyi. Gadis cantik itu menghentikan makannya dan melihat ponselnya. Kedua matanya sedikit terbelalak ketika membaca apa yang tertulis di layar monitor ponselnya. Sakura menyadari perubahan pada Hinata diapun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura perhatian.

Hinata melihat ke arah Sakura lalu menunjukkan isi email yang baru saja dibacanya.

Sakura mengambil ponsel Hinata dan membacanya. Tiba-tiba kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura menjadi tajam. Aura di sekeliling tubuhnya menjadi dingin, berbeda dengan sebelum dia membaca email itu.

_Siapa yang menyebarkan gossip seperti itu? Benar-benar kurang kerjaan._ Pikir Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, kau tahu siapa yang mengirim email ini?" tanya Sakura seraya mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengenalnya," jawab Hinata. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi ini hanya gossip tidak benar. Aku yakin Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

Hinata mengangguk mempercayai ucapan Sakura. Walau dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin apa alasan Sakura berkata seperti itu. Apa mungkin Sakura salah satu _fangirls_ Sasuke? Memikirnya sedikit membuat hatinya sedih.

_Sedih? Kenapa aku harus sedih?_ Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda. Melihat temannya melanjutkan makan siang, Hinatapun turut memakan makanannya.

Seorang gadis sexy berambut _blond_ pucat berjalan memasuki kantin dengan penuh percaya diri. Perawakannya tinggi semampai. Rambut panjangnya diikat tinggi di belakang. Paras cantiknya berhias dua bola mata biru muda. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah ponsel _flip_ ungu tua dengan motif bunga lily putih. Beberapa murid laki-laki yang melihatnya langsung terkagum-kagum.

**'Tap..tap..tap..'**

Gadis itu berjalan dan menghampiri meja Sakura dan Hinata. Dia berhenti di depan Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sakura mendengus kecil ketika menyadari keberadaan gadis _blond_ itu. Diapun mendongak ke atas, melihat kedua mata gadis itu. _Emerald_ vs _blue marine_.

"Sakura, sudah dengar kabar baru belum?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"No thanks. Aku tidak tertarik dengan _gossip_, Ino," jawab Sakura datar.

"Tapi..ini bukan gossip biasa." Gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Ah..kau pasti sudah mendapat email itu ya?"

"Aku tidak, Hinata iya."

"Katanya Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran es itu menghilang dan sejak kemarin dia belum pulang. Ponselnya dihubungi juga tidak bisa. Gossipnya dia kabur dari rumah dan tinggal bersama _kekasih gelap_nya. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan gossipnya," papar Ino.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menatap Ino dengan tajam lalu melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan," ucap Sakura seraya berjalan meninggalkan kantin begitu saja.

"Kenapa dengannya sih?" tanya Ino pada Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Sakura. Dia beranjak dari kursi. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata berjalan mengikuti langkah Sakura.

_Gossip ini harus segera dihentikan._

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat kejadian tadi pagi saat di halaman sekolah. Seseorang telah menjatuhkan buku Sejarah Sastra Kuno padanya, dengan sengaja.

_Jangan-jangan..dia pelakunya._ Pikir Sakura sambil masih berjalan melewati koridor sekolah.

"Sakura-chan, tunggu!" teriak Hinata sambil berlari menyusul Sakura yang berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke belakang. "Aku ikut," ucap Hinata.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya mengangguk singkat. Lalu kedua gadis cantik itu melanjutkan langkah mereka.

Hinata tidak tahu kemana tujuan perjalanan ini. Sakura tidaK memberi penjelasan apapun padanya. Yang dia tahu mereka bukan kembali ke kelas mereka, karena koridor yang mereka lewati berlawanan arah ke kelas mereka. Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti bErjalan ketika sampai di depan ruang _Prefect_ Konoha Gakuen. Hinata bisa melihat keliatan-kilatan amarah dari kedua mata hijau _emerald_ Sakura. Dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dia hanya diam sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka pintu ruang Prefect Konoha Gakuen dengan kasar.

**'BRAK!'**

Para prefect yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka langsung melihat ke arah pintu depan. Mereka sedikit mengernyit melihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang tiba-tiba saja masuk tanpa meminta izin itu. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang bergegas berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan senyum ramah menghiasi parasnya.

"Ada perlu ap—"

**'BRUG!'**

Belum selesai bicara, Sakura mendorongnya ke samping sampai pemuda dengan kedua mata ungu _lavender_ itu jatuh ke lantai. Anggota prefect yang lain melihatnya dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Hinata menUtup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat diapun menghampiri pemuda itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Neji-niisan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Siapa dia?" tanya Neji seraya menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, temanku," jawab Hinata.

_Teman?_

Suasana ruang Prefect Konoha Gakuen menjadi tegang. Di ruangan sekitar 6 x 10 meter itu terlihat berbagai macam perabotan di sebuah kantor pada umumnya. Meja-meja, sofa, rak-rak, dan juga lemari buku. Para prefect berada di meja kerjanya masing-masing. Sang Ketua Prefect Konoha Gakuen yang tengah duduk di meja kerjanya melihat Sakura dengan tatapan bosan. Pemuda berambut seperti nanas itu menguap lebar. Sakura terus berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan sekitar satu meter dari Shikamaru.

"Ada apa? Kalau mau mengacau saja, silahkan keluar," perintah Shikamaru dengan nada bosan.

Sakura menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"Nara Shikamaru, dimana Sai?" tanya Sakura _to-the-point_.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau sudah mengecek ke rumahnya? Hari ini dia tidak datang."

"Jangan bohong. Tadi pagi.." Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia masih belum punya bukti kalau pelakunya Sai. "Damn it!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sakura seraya berbalik dan memunggungi Shikamaru. Dia berniat keluar dari ruang OSIS secepatnya. Berhubung orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di tempat, Sakura tidak punya urusan lagi dengan Prefects.

"Akan menjadi urusanku bila itu menyangkut anak buahku," ujar Shikamaru seraya berdiri dari kursi kulitnya.

"Sampaikan padanya, kutunggu dia besok di taman kota, kalau tidak datang berarti dia hanyalah seorang pengecut. Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Akan kubuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan."

Sakura berjalan lalu melihat Hinata tepat di kedua matanya. Seolah mengerti apa makna dari tatapan temannya itu, Hinata mengangguk singkat. Dia tersenyum pada Neji lalau berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Sakura. Dua gadis itupun meninggalkan ruang Prefect Konoha Gakuen begitu saja.

.

.

.

Langit di angkasa terlihat begitu indah, begitu cerah dengan cahaya sang mentari yang bersinar dengan hangatnya walau jam dinding telah menunjukkan siang hari. Awan-awan berselancar di langit dengan tenangnya. Suasana siang yang indah itu tidak sama dengan suasana hati seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah duduk sendirian di kelas 2-C.

Naruto diam dan tertunduk lesu di bangkunya. Kepalanya berada di atas meja sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang ponsel _orange_nya. Di layar ponsel itu menunjukkan isi email yang tadi didapatnya.

_Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Sasu-kun tidak kabur dari rumah. Dia.._

_Bagaimana ini? Apa ada orang yang melihatnya saat aku menolong Sasu-kun?_ Pikir Naruto galau.

Dia menghela nafas lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melakukannya hari ini. Sejak tadi pagi suasana hatinya terus tak menentu. Sasuke tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya. Dia khawatir dengan keadaannya, tapi dia juga merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan keberadaan sang pujaan hati. Oh, andai saja dia memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahu orang-orang mengenai keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Tidak perlu Wali Kelasnya, setidaknya satu orang saja, entah itu temannya atau siapa saja dia tidak peduli. Seandainya dia mampu memberitahu orang lain. Seandainya dia mampu memberitahu Sakura.

Dia butuh pengakuan. DIa tidak tahan menahan semua ini dalam dirinya. Dia merasa bersalah memiliki rahasia kecil ini.

"Naru-chan," panggil Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan Naruto.

Naruto terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Sakura di sana.

"Naru-chan..," panggil Sakura seraya menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

Si pemilik bahu bangun dari posisinya lalu melihat Sakura dengan bingung. Apa Sakura datang karena mendengar panggilan hatinya? Suara hatinya?

_Kurasa tidak_, jawab Naruto dalam hati.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Mengangkat tangannya lalu meletakkannya pada dagunya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Diliriknya ponsel orange Naruto sejenak lalu kembali menatap wajah Naruto. Sepertinya dia mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Kau sedih karena gossip itu kan?" tebak Sakura sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto.

Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centimeter. Sakura masih menatap kedua mata Naruto dengan tajam. _Emerald_ bErtemu _saphire_. Tiba-tiba semburat kemerahan muncul di wajah imut Naruto. Dia segera menoleh dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah jendela.

"Ti-tidak kok. Untuk a-apa aku sedih?" tanya balik Naruto. "Haha..itu kan hanya gosip.."

Naruto tertawa miris. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Sakura mengerti tawa itu bukan tawa dari hatinya.

"Sasuke belum punya pacar, jangan percaya dengan gossip itu."

Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto lirih.

_Karena akulah penyebab mengilangnya Sasu-kun, secara tidak langsung. Tapi aku tidak yakin Sakura akan mengerti kalau aku memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasu-kun. Aku..aku takut kalau dia tidak mempercayaiku lagi._ Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

_Dia sahabat terbaikku._

Sakura duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan bangku Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sakura memasukkan buku-bukunya yang ada di bawah bangku ke dalam tas ranselnya. Naruto memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Naru-chan, dengarkan kata-kataku baik-baik ya," pinta Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Uhm!" jawab Naruto mengangguk.

"Sasuke..dia mungkin sedang dalam masalah. Jadi kau berdoa saja dia cepat kembali."

"Aku selalu mendoakannya."

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum mendengarnya. Diapun membetulkan tali sepatunya yang terurai. Memakai jaket merah kesayangannya. Lalu beranjak dari bangkunya. Diperhatikan teman-temannya yang berlalu-lalang di luar kelas. Sakura berbalik dan melihat ke arah jendela. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju jendela itu. Membukanya lalu menoleh.

Naruto masih tertunduk lesu kembali.

_Tapi..kalau misalnya Sasu-kun benar-benar menghilang dan tidak sedang berada di rumahku, mungkin aku akan sangat sedih saat ini. Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan?  
><em>

"Aku pergi dulu ya," ucap Sakura menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Sakura sudah berada di depan jendela.

Tas ransel coklat muda telah ada di punggung Sakura.

"Bolos," jawab Sakura singkat. "Katakan pada Hinata-chan kalau aku tidak bisa menemaninya pergi hari ini."

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Hn?"

"Ini kan lantai dua. Kalau kau melompat dari jendela nanti bagaimana kalau kau terluka?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak akan."

Naruto beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berada. Tiba-tiba Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat besi berwarna silver yang bisa dipanjangkan dan dipendekkan sesuai dengan kemauannya. Tangan kiri Sakura menggenggam tongkat itu erat.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan segera kembali," ujar Sakura.

_Kau mau kemana Sakura-chan? Aku..jadi merasa khawatir._ Kata Naruto dalam hati.

_Kalau aku sudah berhasil menemukan apa yang kucari._ Pikir Sakura sambil mendengus. Sakura naik ke atas bingkai jendela, bersiap untuk melompat. Lalu diapun melompat turun.

"Jaa.."

"Jaa..," sahut Naruto sambil melihat ke tanah dimana Sakura mendarat dengan selamat. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi parasnya.

_Andai aku sekuat Sakura-chan._

Naruto mengalihkan kedua mata birunya ke langit yang cerah. Hanya ada awan-awan kecil dan tipis yang menghiasinya.

"Hari yang cerah..untuk jiwa yang sepi.."

Diapun memejamkan kedua matanya.

_Semoga..semoga Sasu-kun segera sadarkan diri. Kumohon Tuhan, tolong Sasu-kun.._

Tanpa Naruto sadari di depan pintu kelas terlihat sesosok pemuda berkacamata bingkai hitam tengah mengintip dari kaca pintu depan. Dia mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto sedari tadi. Sebuah seyum tipis menghiasi paras tampannya.

"Namikaze Naruto ya? Pemuda yang manis," ucapnya seraya meraih ponsel _flip_ merahnya yang tersimpan di dalam saku jasnya.

Sebuah email baru saja diterimanya. Pemuda itupun membukanya dengan wajah datar. Satu detik kemudian dia merengut setelah membaca isi email itu. Mendengus kesal lalu menggaruk rambut merahnya yang tidak gatal.

_Besok akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan.._

Pemuda itupun berbalik lalu melangkah pergi dari depan kelas 2-C sebelum bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi dan juga sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya di tempat itu. Di tangan kirinya terlihat membawa sebuah buku Sejarah Sastra Kuno yang tebal.

.

.

Gelap. Tak terlihat apapun di kamar kecil itu. Hanya cahaya redup yang menyinari ruangan itu. Di atas sebuah meja belajar terlihat sebuah ponsel _flip_ hitam yang telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian dengan beberapa serpihan _casing_ ponsel yang retak di sekitarnya. Terlihat _siluet_ seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah duduk di depannya. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian licik.

"Khu..khu..khu..," tawanya. "Khu..khu..khu..khu.."

_**"Beep...beep... Beep...beep..."**_

Tiba-tiba ponsel putih yang ada di saku celananya berbunyi. Dengan sigap tangan putih pucatnya meraih ponsel itu dan membukanya.

_'One message recieve.'_

* * *

><p><em>[Ada pesan dari Haruno Sakura: Besok, taman kota. Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan.<em>

_Kuperingatkan kau, jangan berbuat macam-macam. Aku tidak mau kau mengotori nama baik Prefect Konoha Gakuen.]_

_[Nara Shikamaru]_

* * *

><p>Seringaian pemuda itu semakin lebar begitu membaca nama Sakura pada layar ponselnya.<p>

"Maaf Shikamaru, sepetinya aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu. Karena aku sedang sibuk..membalas dendam," ucapnya seraya mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

Berbuat sedikit keonaran adalah hobbynya. Tidak ada salahnya sedikit bermain.

* * *

><p><em>[Ingin melihat pertarungan seru?<em>

_Datanglah besok di taman kota. Akan ada pertunjukan menarik di sana. Datang dan saksikan dengan kedua mata kalian sendiri.]_

* * *

><p>Dengan satu klik '<em>send<em>', email yang ditulisnya langsung terkirim ke beberapa orang sekaligus.

Pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja belajarnya. Sebuah pisau lipat dengan motif bunga mawar kecil di bagian pegangannya. Dibukanya pisau lipat itu. Tiba-tiba dia berputar sambil melempar pisau lipat itu tepat ke depan.

**'JLEB!'**

Pisau lipat itu melayang dan menancap tepat pada sebuah foto seorang gadis yang dipasang tepat di tengah sebuah papan dart. Dalam foto itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu dengan seragam Konoha Gakuen yang sedang tersenyum. Foto dari Haruno Sakura.

_Haruno Sakura, akan kupermalukan kau di depan satu sekolah._

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Moshi-moshi, Minna-san!<p>

Hm..chapter ini Naru gak terlalu banyak muncul ya? Maaf ya buat Naru fanclub.

Soal sosok misterius itu, udah dapat petunjuk kan siapa dia?

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca.. Arigato gozaimasu..

_Review please.._


End file.
